Warriors- The new beggining
by Warrior4evah
Summary: Its been several seasons since the dark forest attacked and allot has changed but the biggest change is the fact that a group of warriors have been asked by starclan to leave the lake and start a new clan (My first story go easy on me and the summary)


**Welcome to my first story and i hope you like it remember to leave a review and tell me what you want to happen next**

* * *

Prologue

"If there is nothing more to report" a grey she – cat with blue eyes yowled across the clearing. "I will call this gathering ajor-"she began but was cut off by a loud she – cat voice yowling from the center of the clearing, in the middle of a group of River-clan warriors.

"Wait Mistystar I have something to announce" A small grey furred she-cat, whose fur shimmered light blue in the moon lit night, meowed.

All the cats in the clearing moved out of the way for the young she-cat.

"Yes Waterfur is there something you would like to add? "Mistystar asked.

"Yes, there is" she replied.

All the cats watched as she made her way forward to the tree where the four leaders of the clans sat, curiosity was in the eyes of every cat she walked by but some knew what she was going to announce and just nodded their heads slowly. Waterfur herself felt queasy and nervous, but she hid this from the cats and walked purposely to the tree where she was going to speak. She leaped high into the air and landing a on a big, thick branch where Blakstar, the leader of Shadowclan, sat. She sat a little way away from him.

"Attention Cats of all clans" she yowled across the clearing, looking down at all the cats gathered and that queasy feeling came back, but she still spoke.

"Some of your clanmates have agreed with me that living here is becoming too hard" She yowled louder than before.

"So we have decided to leave the clans and start our own, far away from lake" she shouted across the clearing. At first the clearing was silent, because of the sudden shock then erupted in conversation over who was leaving and who was staying. Others were yowling out in outrage. The medicine cats looked to the sky obviously looking for a sign that showed Starclan disapproved of this. What they didn't know was that Starclan themselves told them to leave the clans.

"Silence, Silence everyone quiet "the clan leaders shout trying to calm down their clans.

"I have come to speak for my new clan to ask if anyone else wishes to join us to find our new home "Waterfur yowls. No cat said anything, they were just waiting to see who was leaving.

"Very well then,Waterclan we leave now "she leaped down and moved towards the tree bridge,Slowly her new clanmates followed of shock sounded as the warrior Lionfoot left his clan and headed toward her for he was a tall, strong, and battle scarred warrior. Followed close behind him was a cat with white with grey wings markings on his sides and was not as battle scarred as his brother was, but what he lacked for battle prowess he made up in brain power, he could think of a way to ambush an enemy clan patrol without any of his clanmates getting hurt his name is Icecloud, both cats hailing from thunderclan. Next was Mosspelt, the best hunter from windclan started towards Waterfur. No sounds of protest or shock sounded from shadowclan as the young apprentice Lavapaw walked forward as well. She didn't know much about him except that his sister was his only kin now . She looked back towards the tree bridge. Waterfur leaped up and landed squarely on the tree log and walked carefully to the other side. Inside she felt her heart had just split in two. One side wanted to stay and was sad she was leaving her home, the other excited about the adventure she and her clan where about to take and Waterfur listened to the paw-steps of at least 17 different young warriors and the sobs she heard told her that they must feel same as her. Waterfur looked back one last look at her old home and could barely make out the cats that still sat in the gathering place still shocked and saddened by what has just transpired.

"Waterfur are you ok"her close friend, Crystalheart asked.

"Yes just rembering and moving onward "Waterfur mewed, and that's the last time they saw there clans old home.

* * *

**And that's it for the ****prologue stay tuned for the next part**


End file.
